


Can I Pick?

by briewinchester



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny annoyed with Steve, Established Relationship, M/M, Steve being Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: Just a cute little one-shot between these two.





	Can I Pick?

Danny stared at Steve in disbelief, gun hanging loosely at his side.

Steve looked up at his partner as he handcuffed their perp. “What? What are you looking at me like that for?”

Danny holstered his gun, so he wouldn’t be tempted to use it before he started waving his hands around like a maniac. “What the hell is wrong with you?! You cannot just go all SuperSeal whenever you goddamn well please! There are rules and protocols to follow first, Steven!”

Steve picked up their perp and handed him over to an HPD officer before giving Danny his full attention. “Danno, I don’t get why this is bothering you so much. I saw an opportunity and I took it. I’m sorry if that violated your precious rules and protocol. But I’m not sorry that I got our guy.”

Danny shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. “Right now, I don’t know if I want to kiss you or shove you off a bridge.”

Steve smirked as he moved closer to Danny. “Can I pick?”

Danny glared playfully at Steve. “Depends. How fast can you get us home without breaking the speed limit.”

Steve’s eyes sparkled with mischief. “Well, I guess we’re about to find out.”

 

~fin~


End file.
